Guardianship Of Autumn
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Autumn Leaves is bullied daily. Her best friend, Tessa and her friend, Shane notice this. They inlist the help of the Autobots. One in paticular to be her main guardian. Crosshairs. He dreads it at first, but once he gets to know the girl... Is he falling for her? Or is just a 'human thing' R&R


**Whoa, what's this? Transformers live-action fanfiction? Okay then!**

 **/Autumn's P.O.V/**

 _My name is Autumn Leaves. My parents had a very creative imagination. I'm sixteen years old and a Sophmore at Texas Arts High School. I'm there for singing and acting. I was chosen at a local talent show in Downtown Texas. I have one friend, her name is Tessa Yeager, she's seventeen and has a twenty-year-old boyfriend named Shane Dyson. He's is cute, but he's not my type. My parents are in the Navy, so I don't see them as much as I wished I could. Aside from that, I'm a big fan of cars, I really like the,_ _Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse or fancier cars like Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4, but my favorite is the Chevrolet Corvette C7, especially in green, it looks so fancy, plus it's my favorite color. Sometimes, I just feel that—_

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, because my book was jerked out my hands by no other than Treavor Goodman. More like No Goodman.

"Whatcha doin' Tumm-Tumm?" I growled as I tried to grab my book, but he's a foot taller and he's much bigger than me.

"Give me back my book, Treavor. Now." I asked, putting my hand out where he hopefully put the book.

"Why? What for?" He scoffed. "No way." He and his two goons laughed, and I glared at him.

"Treavor." A feminine voice stated, very calmly. It was Tessa, who was with Shane. I stepped to the side. "Give her back the book."

"Why should I, Daddy's girl?" He asked, hitting her in the face with it. When that happened, Shane grabbed Treavor's wrist and twisted it.

"You mess with my girls, you get my fists." He growled, grabbing the book from his hand. He threw him to the ground. "Now get out of here." They took off running.

"My mother will hear about this!" He yelled, as they ran the opposite way. Shane stood beside me as I blew my hair out of my face.

"You have us on speed dial, right?" Shane asked, and I nodded. "Okay, good."

"Are you okay?" Tessa asked, and I nodded.

"I guess so." I mumbled, picking up my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Shane handed me my book, which I took.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled, gripping my book.

"Do they always do that?" Tessa asked, and I frowned.

"Unfortunately. Whenever possible." I answered, glumly.

"Tessa? A word please. Autumn, stay here for a moment." Shane took Tessa by the hand, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. After a few minutes, Tessa took my hand.

"You're coming to my house, we've got a surprise for you." She exclaimed, and I was confused.

"You always told me that I couldn't come to your house." I remembered, and she smiled, grabbing my hand.

"You'll see why in a moment, hopping in a yellow 2014 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes. What does she mean? I'm so confused. Tessa's house is only fifteen minutes from the school, but there was no traffic, so it was six minutes.

"That was so freaking fast! That was awesome! I think I swallowed a bug!" I exclaimed, and Tessa laughed.

"Well, if your head wasn't sticking out the window, that wouldn't have happened." Shane told me, laughing as well.

"Tessa, Lucky Charms. Who the hell is this?" The one I would presume was Tessa's father, Cade Yeager yelled, coming from the garage.

"Dad, this is my best friend, Autumn. Autumn, this is my Dad, Cade." Tessa introduced, I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." I greeted Cade, who nodded in response.

"Tessa? Can I talk to you in the house?" Cade asked her, who nodded. "Stay here, Lucky Charms."

"Lucky Charms?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask, little lady." He explained, and I nodded.

"Got it." I nodded, Cade came into view.

"Hey Autumn, I'm gonna show you around the place. That's the house, bathroom is upstairs, first door on the left. Garage is over there, where all my inventions and souvenirs are at. Huge backyard. And, we have one more thing to show you." Cade gave me a tour on his place. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked, and he signaled Tessa, who walked out from behind the house, waving her hand. Behind her, was a huge, talk about HUGE mechanical machine. A TRANSFORMER! Then came three more. One was blue and black, with sword-like weapons. Another was a huge green-brown machine, with cannons. The other was yellow and black, looking like the car we came in. and the final was green and black, with a cape-like object that hung on his shoulders.

"Holy shit." I mumbled and squealed. "You were in the great transformer battle! Weren't you?!" I exclaimed, getting in Tessa's face and she nodded.

"Yes, that was us." She explained, pulling me away from her.

"Question is, why do we need another fleshie among us? Three is enough as it is." The green one complained. Fleshie? What is that?

"Crosshairs, she is a guest. Treat her like one." The blue and black one told him.

"That's me being nice." He growled.

":Be nice to the girl, guys. She needs our help.:" The yellow and black one told them, through radio talk. I'm guessing that he doesn't have a voice? I don't know.

"Guys, let's hear her out. We don't know her story yet. Or her name." The green/brown one interrupted.

"Oh! I'm Autumn. Autumn Leaves." I introduced myself, waving. "And you four?"

"Drift, the blue is a samurai smartass. We know he is a smartass. Crosshairs, the green, is like a big teddy bear. If teddy bears were incredibly violent. He is Bumblebee, the black and yellow fearless scout. Silent but deadly. And there's me, Hound, whose color is basil. I'm a triple threat; brain, muscular, and a great personality! The ladies call me Hound." Hound introduced, and I had to stiff a chuckle.

"Are you done?" Crosshairs asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done." Hound admitted, and I rolled my eyes.

"What does this mistress need to come to us?" Drift asked, nicely.

"Okay, so she's a sophomore. I'm a senior, I go off to college in a few months. Shane and I can't always be here to protect her. She gets bullied. Severely. We're lucky it wasn't physical this time. We need somebody to be her guardian. Someone who is smart. Someone who had courage. Who has bravery. And guts. Who doesn't think before he acts. And a snarky attitude." Tessa explained, looking at each individual bot. "I was thinking… Crosshairs?"

"What?!" Crosshairs and Drift exclaimed at the same time, Crossing giving him a 'what the heck' look.

"Crosshairs. You're brave."

"Yep."

"You're smart."

"Yep again."

"And you've got guts."

"You got it."

"That's why I think that you should be her guardian. You'll be partners." Tessa explained, and he rolled his optics.

"Am I given a choice?" He asked, and Tessa didn't change her stance.

"No, not really." She admitted, and he groaned.

"Fiiiiiiiine! I'll be her guardian." Crosshairs grumbled, and I smiled.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" I yelled, skipping around him.

"There will be none of that." He stopped me with her servo, picking me up to get a good look t me. What have I gotten myself into?" Crosshairs asked, and I smiled.

"Into a heap of crazy!" I exclaimed. This was gonna be fun.

 **Okey-Doke! This is what happened! I hope you like it! R &R**


End file.
